Conventionally, to machine workpieces efficiently using fluid jets (e.g., water jets), fluid jets at relatively high pressures (e.g., greater than 3000 bar) have to be generated, which typically requires a great amount of energy. Alternatively, machining of workpieces with corundum and/or sand may cause unwanted residues on the workpieces. In other examples, cutting machining with cutting tools may be disadvantageous in examples where the materials to be cut have high hardness values. Such cutting processes are relatively expensive due to excessive wear of cutting edges of the cutting tools.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thicknesses of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.